


Haunting

by Jarm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU sort of, Character semi out of character, F/M, Force stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarm/pseuds/Jarm
Summary: Jade is infected with a virus that is killing her body. When her force presence starts haunting Skywalker as her body deteriorates things get a little tricky. What would a Mara Jade freed from her training with the ability to torture her long time enemy be like?





	1. Chapter 1

Mara Jade felt the itching as it traveled up her body. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose refusing to draw attention to herself. 

“I’m fine,” she snapped as she took a few steps towards the exit. She was trying to re-adjust her flight jacket when a hand caught the crook of her arm. 

“Mara, you aren’t fine,” Talon Karrde was a smooth businessman. A man who made it his business to know all and was barely ever overturned by emotion yet his voice cracked as he talked. “Please…” He hissed at her and Mara stilled until she found the strength to push his hand away. Her body twitched once more on it’s own violation and she felt her stomach lurch. She pushed it away and let out a breath. 

“I have things to do, we have things to do and we can’t waste all our time in a medcenter,” Mara stated stubbornly as she walked out of the private room. She took a few measured steps that caused her legs to wobble and she cursed them. She was stronger. Stronger. Her emerald eyes glanced up and she cursed once more.

“Sith,” she hissed as chocolate orbs bore down upon her.

“Get back in the room,” the voice hissed at her and Mara felt a swell of anger flow into her chest and than she winced feeling Leia pass her barriers and try to sooth her mind. 

“Stop,” Mara hissed taking a wobbly step backwards. 

“You can’t even stop me… Mara… get back in the room,” Leia’s voice was pleading now as she pointed towards where Talon Karrde and Aves stood watching with heavy hearts. 

“I’m fine,” Mara hissed out and tried to clear her thoughts, tried to raise her barriers to stop the simple touch of the Chief of State. 

“Jade stop being so damn stubborn!” Han Solo finally had it. His voice echoed down the hallway and Mara grit her teeth to keep from teetering. Her body was slowly betraying her. It had started with a little prick. A small insignificant pain in her right shoulder from a needle that had meant nothing.  
The annual Trade Conference was being held on Coruscant and she and Karrde had attended hoping to get some new bids as well as new clients. It had started in a whir, heavy murmuring than screaming as something began to disrupt one of the main sessions. Her danger sense had flared as she immediately stood, ready to grab her lightsaber in an instant once she figured out what was happening. She felt the presence moving towards her yet her eyes couldn’t find its source. People began to push their way around her when suddenly she felt an arm grasp her. 

_“Jade!” It had been Han Solo and Mara had stared at him with shock._

_“What the hell are you doing here Solo?” The rest of the sentence had died on her lips as she had turned away from him. Her danger sense flaring she pulled away from him and made her way towards Talon, his blaster ready when suddenly something else grabbed onto her and she let out a cry of shock as something stabbed into her arm. She turned narrowed eyes on a withering man whose gray eyes haunted her._

_“Die Imperial Scum…” He hissed and Mara flew away from him kicking at him as Talon raced to her side. It was suddenly as if everything had slowed before her eyes. The man slinked to the floor and his eyes closed as his body convulsed. The screams from the traders around her dulled as she felt her heart slowly beat within her ears. It wasn’t until Solo reached her side did she stop staring at the man._

_“Sith!” Han yelled and Mara suddenly let out a hiss as he yanked the needle from her arm._

“What was that?” Talon demanded and Han stared at the syringe than at the Master Trader before him.  


It had been a virus. To be more specific a blood borne pathogen that ate white blood cells and slowly attacked all organs until they failed under the strain. It was incurable. It acted like a fast moving cancer feeding on her until she had nothing left. 

“Mara…” Leia’s voice echoed in her head once more and Mara shook her head feeling disoriented but she held her ground. 

“Get away Leia… why are you here?” Mara hissed and pushed past her, her voice not as hard as she wanted it to come across. She straightened her back and walked towards the turbolifts. She had to get back in the air. Had to get out of the medcenter. They had taken her here and she had been here for three days… she would not die in a sterile white room… 

“Mara you are part of our family!” Leia cried spinning around and Mara stilled and she felt anger spring up within her. She  
spun on her heel and planted her feet the best she could. 

“Family?” She breathed taking in a deep breath. “I have… I have…” Mara began to weez and she grit her teeth and shut her eyes painfully as she touched her chest cursing her body. Leia covered her mouth in alarm as tears filled her eyes. Talon and Aves rushed towards her but she sucked in another unsettling breath. “I have no family…” She bit out and her heart let out a painful cry as her stomach lurched painfully. 

“You have me.” 

The voice resonated around her ears and through her mind and Mara’s eyes closed as something warm wrapped around her yet nothing touched her skin. She sucked in a weezed breath as she felt his presence ripple around her and found comfort the first time in three long days. 

“And you are a Jedi,” his voice continued and Mara slowly turned, her emerald eyes staring into the sky blue that saw through her more than she would like. 

“Luke…” She whispered and her body slumped forward into his waiting arms and his hands clasped around her pulling her tightly into his embrace. Her body slowly began to shake and Luke shook his head and cut her legs out from under her carrying her back into the medcenter room. The four others quickly followed in after him as he sat her on the bed and turned her to face him. 

“Mara,” he hissed at her and tilted her head upwards forcing her emerald eyes to stare into his own. 

“Where… have…. you been?” She breathed out and Luke forced a small smile on his face as he cupped her face in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry… I came as fast as my pathetic x-wing would take me,” he whispered and he reached out with the force and was shocked to find how easily he had penetrated her barriers. Mara and he over the years had learned to trust each other, she slowly letting down her guard and their friendship had blossomed but never this much… Fear struck at his heart as he felt the darkness begin to take control of her body, the final stages of the pathogen beginning to eat away at her system. 

“Farmboy… I’m fine. Help me get out of here,” she hissed at him and Luke glanced at her and his lips curled upwards at his best friend, not surprised at all she would ask him to bust her out of a medcenter. Mara sucked in a deep breath and her lips rose as well, his force wrapped around her and sharing his humor with her letting her feel for a moment she was normal and not dying before him. 

“Luke… I’ve never asked you for anything… but if you can do something to save her,” Talon appeared at Luke’s side and the Jedi Master turned to stare at the Master Trader and saw the worry etched upon his features. Mara was more than an employee to him… she was a friend… family. Luke turned back to Mara who stared at him, her eyes beginning to water as the pain washed with more weight over her frame. Luke felt it and he felt something grow within him… desperation… panic… 

“Mara,” Luke hissed shaking her slightly causing her eyes to focus on him. “I’m going to try and put you in a Jedi Healing trance… I might be able to flush out some of the toxins… I need you to…” He began when suddenly he felt her fingertips touch his shoulder, her raspy breathing now echoing in his ears. He stilled and stared at her… at his best friend… the woman he knew without a doubt he couldn’t live without. “I should have been here,” he whispered suddenly and Mara shook her head. 

“You…” She breathed her hand pressing against his shoulder as he held her head upright knowing it was now the only thing keeping her steady. “Were… my favorite failure Skywalker,” she got out and Luke’s lips parted in shock and Han Solo’s jaw dropped. 

“No! Stop her from talking like that! Do something!” Aves yelled suddenly cutting through the moment and Luke could only stare at his best friend. Suddenly he leaned forward and latched his lips onto the weakening trader and Leia let out a scream. Weakly Mara pushed on his shoulders trying to pull him away as his lips meshed over hers opening her mouth and tasting her in a way she had only dreamed of doing with the Jedi Master. With all the strength she possessed she yanked away from him and let out a cry of anger. 

“Fool!” Mara screamed and Luke gulped staring at her as she turned away from him. Han felt his heart drop into his stomach as he ran a hand through his hair, the shock of what Luke had just done rushing throughout all the occupants in the room. Leia covered her mouth as tears began to stream from her eyes. Mara began to sob and Luke pulled her back to face him, his eyes hard as he stared at her. Her eyes narrowed in anger at him. “You idealistic… idiot…” She snapped through breaths. 

“If you don’t focus and start trying I won’t heal myself!” Luke yelled at her and Mara stared at his lips knowing that in a few minutes he would start to feel the little itch as it traveled through his system. She pushed at him with all her might, her feeble attempt only making him take a small step back. 

“I’m fine!” She screamed at him and Luke’s eyes narrowed as he took in his best friend, her cheeks were sinking in as her complexion grew pale, her arms weak against him. 

“Than I’m fine too.” He hissed at her and Mara’s eyes widened. 

“No… Leia!” Mara cried turning to the brown haired chief of state as she tried to crawl from the bed. “Call in the 2-1B… Make him see the doctor now Leia!” Mara cried out, her voice cracking and Leia stared at the scene with horror. She wanted to rush to fulfill Mara’s request. Her heart was in it but her mind kept repeating her brother’s soothing voice to do nothing… if Leia wanted Mara and her brother to live… she for once in her life… had to do nothing. Leia took a step back and pressed her lips together, a small tear running down her face as she did the most painful thing she had ever done in her existence. She shook her head no. Mara’s eyes widened and than narrowed as a renewed anger coursed through her weakening body. “Talon!” Mara gasped as she slid off the bed, her legs buckling. The Master Trader moved to help her then stopped mid-motion as he gulped back. “Call in the droid… Skywalker’s an idiot… he needs attention,” Mara hissed as her arm hooked onto the metal railings and she cursed her weak legs as they gave out on her and she hung from the bed. No one moved towards her and no one spoke and Mara stared at them all with panic and horror. “Can’t you hear me?! Your precious Jedi will die if you don’t do something!” Mara screamed, her voice giving out on her and Luke stared at her as she struggled to push her feet back under her. She turned to the open door and moved to make towards it when a frame stepped in front of it and it slid shut, Han Solo staring at her as she felt her last chance to save her best friend float out the window. With struggle she finally pushed herself to her feet, her frame leaning heavily on the bed. 

“I hate you…” She seethed as tears slid down her cheeks and Luke stepped towards her. “You’ve thrown your life away!” Mara rasped out as she turned to face him and Luke stared at her, his heart breaking at his friend’s fragile state. A state he knew she hated more than anything in the world… Mara Jade never wanted to be seen as fragile or weak… It was the worst way to die. 

“Do you really want to die!?” Luke suddenly screamed causing Leia to jump. She had never heard her brother yell before and as the two screamed at each other she knew they both had hit their breaking points. Mara stared at Luke as the words sunk into her brain. “Do you want to leave me? Leave Talon and all of us behind?” He screamed at her motioning towards her friends and Mara let out a breath as more tears slid down her face. 

“You need to see a doctor… Please let me call you one…” Mara sobbed and Luke stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. 

“Mara… I don’t want to live in a galaxy without you in it,” he snapped at her and Mara’s eyes widened as his words slammed into her. At that her last barrier crumbled and her frame lost all control. Her emotions skyrocketed as they bounced across the room, assailing the two force sensitive’s who responded with shock as her overwhelming respect for her boss, for Leia and Han, for her friends and than for Skywalker slammed into them… and than her love… her dying love for the only friend she had ever known… A love she realized at that moment would never be anything more… 

Leia let out a cry and her legs failed as she slumped to the floor. Pain slammed into her heart at the thought of her brother losing possibly the only woman who was ever worthy of him… of losing a friend that she had never taken the time to cultivate… Luke pushed her back onto the bed and his hands were supporting her head once more as he gathered the force around him and Mara closed her eyes. 

“I… love you Luke,” she wheezed and Luke let out a breath as his heart crumbled and he pushed forward and Mara let out a cry as his force slammed into her own and immediately her body slumped as her eyes rolled backwards. Her head fell limp but Luke refused to release her as he concentrated pulling on all the strength around him to delve into her body, searching for the toxins that were trying to steadily destroy it… He would need hours in a healing trance with her… removing the toxins and rebuilding her system… the question was… did she have hours left in her? 


	2. Chapter 2

The steady beeping of monitors pulled Luke to consciousness as his eyes attempted to blink open. 

“Luke,” a soft female voice whispered next to him and Luke blinked again forcing his eyelids to open fully, the bright lights of the room shining into his sensitive eyes as he felt his body weak underneath him. 

“Mar…” He hissed closing his eyes once more to attempt to adjust to the light. Small thin fingers wrapped around his and he felt his sister’s presence wrap around him soothingly. 

“Kid,” Han’s strong voice called and Luke blinked as a hand was pushed against his shoulder propping him up as a snapping   
noise alerted his senses to snap his eyes back open. He stared into the aging Corellian’s face and Luke felt disoriented. “The doc said you got enough of the toxin out of your system that the rest of it created an antibody… you are going to be weak for a few more hours as your body fights off the infection,” Han said sternly and Luke felt his sister stroking his hand and Luke tried to move his neck but felt it was stiff and he grunted.

“Where is she?” He inquired as he tried to move his legs from the bed he was lying on. 

“Over here,” a male voice called and Luke turned his head to see a medcenter bed, a white sheet covering a thin patient, flame red hair fanned around her unconscious form. Luke moved to stand and Han hooked an arm under his arm pulling him up, Leia doing the same to his other arm as they slowly moved towards the bed that housed the fallen trader. 

“What happened?” Luke asked wanting to reach out to her but being unable to. 

“It’s been a long twelve hours Kid,” Han hissed and Luke’s eyes widened as he took in his brother-in-law but felt as if he really wasn’t seeing him.

“Twelve?” He rasped and Leia nodded and Luke glanced around suddenly noticing that Talon and Aves as well as his sister were dressed differently. 

“You wrapped her in a healing trance trying to purify her system… after the ninth hour you collapsed, the toxin starting to take hold of your body… I… I put you in a healing trance,” Leia whispered and Luke’s eyes widened.

“Leia…” Luke whispered and Leia glanced down, a small smile on her lips. “I’m so proud of you,” Luke breathed and Leia pulled his arm over her shoulders. He turned his head back to the trader in the bed that Talon was absently running a thumb across her temple. “And Mara?” He whispered and he suddenly felt his sister draw away from him and Luke blinked glancing back at her. Talon smiled wearily towards the Jedi and Luke felt something in his stomach lurch. Something wasn’t right…

“You did what you could Luke. I couldn’t have asked for more,” Karrde stated solemnly and Luke pushed against Han to pull closer to his best friend. 

“No… Jade!” Luke called and Han wrapped an arm around him.

“She’s in a coma kid! She won’t be waking up this time,” Han whispered and Luke felt as if his world was spiraling out of control. 

“But… she’s… she’s my,” Luke suddenly stuttered and everyone in the room fell silent. Han gently reached out and squeezed his brother-in-law’s shoulder. “She wouldn’t leave me,” Luke tried and Han let out a breath and nodded.

“I know kid. I know,” Han breathed and Leia quickly wrapped her arms around her brother as his heart crumbled before them. 

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

8 Hours. 

It was how long 2-1B said Mara Jade had left before her internal organs failed her. Karrde had been given control of Mara’s Medical Power of Attorney. They had given him the option of taking her off of life support but he refused, instead giving the power of attorney to Luke. Luke couldn’t do it either. 

Instead they just sat around and watched her vanish from them. 

“Hey you,” a voice hissed at him and Luke shifted in the bed. “I am dying in the bed next to you and you fall asleep? Some friend.” 

It was her voice. He blinked his eyes open and a bright smile met him. She was sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring at him. Yet he couldn’t feel her weight beside him. He sucked in a startling breath and sat up. “Woah, look like you are seeing a ghost,” Mara Jade smirked at him. 

“Mara…” His voice was breathless and she grinned at him. 

“Let’s get out of here. I hate med-centers,” she smiled uncurling her legs to move to stand. 

“No,” Luke said reaching out to her then stopping his hand before he touched her. 

“What you suddenly like med-centers Farmboy?” She questioned and he shook his head.

“Hate them,” he muttered and she smiled approvingly at him. 

“Let’s go dancing,” she offered and he couldn’t stop the laugh that left his lips.

“You want to go dancing? I’m a terrible dancer,” he smiled, sadness hitting into his heart. 

“I’ll let you stand on my feet. I would never let you look like a fool,” she smiled and Luke’s heart hurt. She was stunning. Alive and full of life. He glanced to his left and felt his eyes well with tears as he spied Mara’s body lying in the bed a few feet away from him. Suddenly he felt a twitch of warmth on his cheek and he lifted his eyes to encounter Mara’s bright green. 

“I’m right here Luke,” she whispered and he held his breath. 

“Am I dreaming? Are you a vision?” He questioned a bit brokenly and she cupped his face. 

“Do you dream about me often farmboy?” She teased and his eyes closed, tears slipping from his lids.

“Please tell me how I can save you,” he wept. 

“You already saved me,” she breathed and his eyes snapped open. Her face was full of love as she gazed upon him. “Saved me from myself long ago…” She cooed and he sucked in a shattering breath. “I’ve done a lot in my life yet did you know I’ve only had two regrets?” Mara said moving a step back from him. 

“Not killing me?” Luke teased and she grinned.

“Not becoming a Jedi,” she smiled and his eyes widened in shock. “I didn’t because it would have been more for you than for me but also if I would have… I am almost positive I would have been more powerful than you and I really did not want to take over Yavin,” Mara said with a dramatic sigh and Luke couldn’t stop the laugh that left his lips. Even as she was dying she was making him laugh. “I also regret deeply not having my way with you,” Mara added casually and Luke flushed a bright red.

“Oh I regret that too,” Luke agreed and she let out a laugh moving closer to him. 

“Someone is coming, I don’t want them to think you’ve lost your mind,” Mara breathed gently leaning her forehead against his.

“No, please don’t leave me,” Luke cried, his fingers clutching out for her but not touching anything. 

“I’ll haunt you forever Farmboy. Promise,” she cooed and he closed his eyes in sadness, more tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“Master Skywalker!” A voice cried and Luke’s eyes snapped open and Mara was gone. She was lying still as death on the bed beside him. 

“Cargil?” He questioned and the Jedi Healer rushed in as fast as her alien body would let her. 

“Master I have an idea,” she sputtered and Luke raised an eyebrow at her, desperation for an answer filling him. 

-=- -=- -=- -=-


	3. Chapter 3

“This is boring,” her voice whined and Luke lifted his head quickly from the datapad he had been studying on Jedi apparitions and visions. His head spun around and encountered her shimmering presence once more in the chair beside him, sprawled out, her head looking up at the ceiling with boredom. It wasn’t just a dream… He really had talked to her presence. Her head lifted and caught his eyes. “Are you seriously going to sit here for months as my body regrows all of its organs that were damaged?” Mara spat at him and Luke raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh my gosh you are,” Mara accused, her eyes widening and Luke looked back at her resting body, tubes and machines hooked up to her. “Oh no you aren’t,” she said standing. “Come on, we are leaving,” Mara ordered poking him and he smiled as her force presence bounced off of him. She was so strong in the force. 

“What if I leave and you stay here?” He questioned and Mara huffed.

“Hello? I use to be the Emperor’s hand and almost killed the famous Master Jedi Luke Skywalker, yet spared him out of the small kindness of my heart… I’m pretty sure I can park my body there and travel the galaxy with you,” she chastised and Luke looked up at her. “As your best friend I order you to take me somewhere and do not sit by that limp body for months. I will be livid and refuse to kiss you when I wake up,” she promised, crossing her arms across her chest. Luke stood, coming chest to chest with the apparition.

“You would refuse these lips?” Luke taunted amused and Mara glanced at his perfectly formed tiers and let out a whistful sigh. 

“Definitely for long enough to be annoying,” Mara mused and Luke smirked.

“Am I going crazy? Crazy that only I see you?” He questioned and Mara looked up at him and shook her head.

“You were already crazy and you are the Jedi Master, who else would I latch onto?” She questioned easily and Luke smiled looking back at her body. Gently he bent down, kissing her forehead lovingly and Mara felt a tremor of pleasure travel through her as he gently caressed her body’s face. 

“It also helps that you are in love with me right?” Luke inquired gently, turning to her as he grabbed his robe off of the chair and headed towards the exit, Mara’s spirit at his heels.

“Well, maybe a little… I mean I do have the choice of who I get to haunt,” Mara mused with a grin. 

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

He sucked in a deep breath and popped the top of his x-wing. There was a small cluster of people waiting anxiously for him and he geared himself up for their sympathy they were ready to pour on him. He had been assured Mara’s body would be fine. Leia would have it guarded personally and Calgil had decided to stay behind to finish the medical miracle she had started. The toxin had been eradicated from her system but her organs had deteriorated. They had been rebuilding them and keeping her in a coma as they worked to make her whole again. 

He hadn’t heard her the entire trip there…

He geared himself up to only stay a few days and then jet back to Corouscant. He wouldn’t leave her presence alone. She wouldn’t leave him alone and knowing now the truth of how she felt… he didn’t want to be without her. Even if she was currently just a crazy, surprisingly candid and flirtatious spirit.

“Master,” Tionne greeted with a bowed head. 

“How are you Luke?” Kam Sulusar asked and Luke jumped down the last rung of the ladder. He turned to look at them and held his shields in place. Not that he openly shared his every thought with them… he really only let his guard down around Leia and Mara. 

“I’m ok. She’s ok,” Luke repeated with a nod. 

“I have created a secure link with Calgil on Corurscant. It also has a round the clock monitoring of Mistress Jade’s room,”   
Tionne spoke up holding out a datapad to him and Luke took it, surprise on his features. The video clearly showed Mara’s frame still snug in her hospital bed and Calgil and a few nurses around her. 

“Tionne,” Luke breathed then glanced up at her, his blue eyes catching hers. “Thank you,” he said and Tionne nodded with a smile.

“She is important. Important to you and important to us,” Tionne confirmed and Luke felt his heart swell. 

“Will this really work? Will she be ok?” Corran Horn questioned suddenly and Luke had felt his worry before he even landed. He reached out a hand and squeezed the man’s shoulder and nodded. Mara had counted Corran as one of her few friends and the only Jedi she really liked other than him. 

“I have hope,” Luke said strongly and Corran nodded. 

“You’ve had a long flight. Go rest,” Kam said motioning towards the temple and Luke nodded. It had been a long, silent flight. 

-=- -=- -=- 

He closed the door in his room and let out a breath. 

He shouldn’t have left. He was such an idiot. 

“Of course you should have left,” a voice berated him and Luke tensed. He spun and encountered shimmering emerald eyes. 

“I had my shields up,” he defended and Mara winked at him. 

“Kind of a part of you, shields matter not,” Mara giggled, impressed with her Yoda impression. She should use that more. 

“Do you know how remarkable you are? You are apart from your body across a galaxy!” Luke awed, his feet quickly bringing   
him to her. 

“Second most powerful Jedi,” Mara smirked pointing at herself and he narrowed his eyes playfully at her. 

“If you ever would become a Jedi,” he fussed and she shrugged.

“Details.” 

“Were you with me in the x-wing?” He questioned and she shook her head and gently pointed at his head. 

“I stayed upstairs. Never really been a fantasy of mine to be on top of you in the x-wing. Cramped spaces doesn’t really do it for me,” Mara mused and Luke frowned.

“Shame, that is on my fantasy list,” he teased and Mara grinned at him.

“Fulfill a few of mine and I’m sure I’ll be open to a few of yours,” Mara cooed and Luke let out a sigh of relief. He was so happy she was here that it was spilling over his shields and onto her and it only made her smile widen. “I knew after I told you I loved you that I would never leave you. I am a woman of my word Skywalker,” she smiled. 

“Is that why it took you so long to tell me? Didn’t want to commit?” Luke teased and Mara shrugged easily, her gaze falling away from him.

“I’m a one and done type of girl. I never jump into anything unless I’ve carefully planned it,” Mara mused. “Plus I’m really good at denial and denying I was in love with the guy I was supposed to kill, very easy to do,” Mara snarked and Luke was renewed by her honesty. There were no more walls now. Just truth and pretty much whatever was in her head flew out of her mouth… it was intoxicating. 

“I’ve been in love with you for years,” Luke admitted and she shook her head lightly, her lips pressing together. 

“I know,” she confessed. “Found out by accident a year ago,” Mara continued and he looked at her curiously. “I happened to be on Yavin for a supply run and may or may not have encountered a dream you were having.” 

Luke stilled and tried to think what she must be referring too. A light pink started to stain his cheeks and her teeth bared in a grin.

“Not an erotic dream Farmboy. Do you have those types of dreams about me?” 

“A gentleman does not discuss such things,” he snapped easily and she chuckled.

“We were getting married,” she remembered, a fond smile on her lips. Slowly he sunk into his sofa and a smile came to his face. 

“One of my favorites… as well as my most guarded. You may indeed be the second most powerful Jedi ever,” Luke admitted and she grinned triumphantly.

“Well, it gave me a lot to think about. While my initial thoughts were horror, the idea did kind of seem plausible after awhile,” she considered. 

“A life with the stuffy Jedi Master?” Luke taunted, a bit of a bitter edge to his voice and Mara smiled at him.

“A life with a naïve farmboy from a dust ball planet from the outer rim,” she corrected and he sighed falling into a seat in front of her.

“You have been one of the only ones who have truly seen me. If I lost you I feel like I would lose who I really am,” he admitted and she gently reached out a hand and he felt her force presence buzz against his cheek. 

“You aren’t just one thing Luke. You are all of it yet not just like I am not one thing. The Farmboy is my favorite though,” Mara smiled then noticed the drawn lines on his face and the dark circles under his eyes. “Bedtime Jedi,” she cooed and he let out a breath and stood. She followed him easily into his bedroom and he stripped off his tunic and robes and just fell ontop of his bed. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” 

“No one else I like to bother more,” she promised and he smiled, his hand reaching out for her. She laid down beside him and placed her hand over his and he smiled a the tingly sensation it sent up his fingers. “You don’t snore do you because that could be a deal breaker,” she suddenly voiced and Luke let out a laugh. 

“Too late now Jade.”

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- 

He glanced at his side as she appeared. The Wilde Karrde was making its final landing checks and Luke reached out to her   
through their bond. She glanced at him and frowned. He knew she missed it. She loved her job. Loved being on Karrde’s crew. 

“It is just a job farmboy,” Mara breathed beside him and the ramp lowered. 

*I would never keep you from it,* he answered easily and one corner of her mouth rose in a smile. 

“Luke,” Talon Karrde’s voice greeted tiredly and Luke held out his hand, the two grasping forearms in greeting. “Thank you for letting me stop by unexpectedly,” Karrde quickly began and Luke nodded.

“Calgil says she is doing amazing. Two months in and they have already restored so much,” Luke began and Talon nodded, his lips pressing together and Mara let out a breath. 

“He’s a practical man Skywalker, you can’t blame him for seeing reality,” Mara soothed and she gently reached out, touching her former employers arm. Talon blinked moving his arm slightly and Mara smiled. 

“Yes, but in case,” he said and Luke felt the man’s voice falter. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a slip of paper. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Mara spat with surprise and Luke raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s Mara’s will. I mean, if you can call it that,” Karrde said with a small grin as he unfolded the slip of paper. Luke took it and was a bit in awe of the texture. Paper was a pretty rare thing now a days as datapads were more readily accessible. He handed it to Luke and Luke let out a laugh. 

“If he is still alive, give everything to Skywalker,” Luke read and turned the paper back at Karrde. “That was it?” Talon smirked a bit.

“What? Did you want a love letter too?” Mara smirked crossing her arms across her chest. They heard a bang and then turned to see the Wilde Karrde’s aft door opening. Luke felt Mara’s emotions spike and he glanced her way with a bit of worry. 

“Karrde, I don’t think this is necessary,” Luke began but Karrde nodded and then Luke stilled seeing Karrde’s eyes glaze over.

“Believe me, I don’t want to be here giving you these,” Karrde hissed. “Selfishly I’d like to keep them to myself. Like to keep her forever as my second in command but I just hear her yelling in my head… to get over it and be a man,” Karrde breathed and Luke smiled ruefully at him. “I trust you will return these to her when she wakes or we will have a serious problem,” Karrde said seriously. Luke nodded and held his breath as he watched the Jade’s Fire be carefully unloaded into the Jedi Academy’s docking bay. 

“Of course. I’ll keep them perfect for her to have when she is ready to take them back,” Luke breathed. “Hopefully not over my dead body,” Luke grinned and Talon smiled at the man.

“She loved you,” he said matter of factly and Luke stilled as his eyes caught Talon’s. “I think she fought it so hard because it seemed illogical and Mara was incredibly logical. Thought it was just too perfect that she was meant to kill you yet ended up falling in love with you instead,” Talon mused and Luke reached out and touched his shoulder. 

“I love her. I will fight for her with my every breath,” Luke said strongly and Talon nodded. 

“And that is why you will always have a friend in me Skywalker. Anything you ever need,” Talon smiled as he turned to head back to his ship.

“Thank you,” Luke grinned and Talon through a wave over his shoulder as he walked back up the entrance ramp. 

-=- -=- -=- -=-

He gave her a few moments alone. He stood there just watching her flickering image as she slowly walked around her beloved ship, her hand often reaching out to touch the hull in affection. 

“Come on Skywalker,” her voice suddenly called. “Let me teach you how to fly her,” she continued heading towards the opening ramp. He made his way quickly there and approached her staring at the entry pad. 

“You know that I know how to fly your ship as well as how to get in it right?” Luke questioned quietly as his fingers typed in the code effortlessly.

“Come on Luke… you still need me a little don’t you?” Mara questioned, her voice a bit far off as she looked up the lowering ramp. She stilled as she felt his force presence swell around her and latch into her. 

“Mara, I need you desperately. I need you for my sanity, for my heart, for my future…” he whispered, very close upon her and she wished with everything in her she could really touch him. “Every day I cling to your promise that you would never leave me… you are a fighter and I know you will fight to stay with me,” he whispered and she glanced up at him, her emerald eyes glittering with unshed tears. 

“You know me well Skywalker,” she admitted and he smiled then motioned with his head to up the ramp. The two quickly scrambled up it and Mara pretended to take a deep breath of the stale air inside. Luke chuckled at her as he admired the clean and tidy insides of the Jade’s Fire. “Now, if you are looking for the love letter to you they are in my personal safe in my cabin,” Mara stated and Luke glanced at her then took off running down the hall towards it. She smirked slowly following after. “Now, that code you don’t know and I won’t tell.” 

 

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=-


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled open his door slowly, his eyes trained on a datapad in his arms. He suddenly felt a push from the door and blinked looking up to see her pushing it forcefully open then slamming it shut with her booted foot. He blinked and watched a bit shocked as she smacked the datapad out of his arms and then jumped. He had the presence of mind to easily catch her, her legs wrapping around his waist as suddenly her lips were on his. It was like an explosion, an eruption of fire and destruction that was hot and soothing all at once. He moved forward, their momentum almost slamming her into the back of his door as his lips claimed hers, her fingers roaming his neck and then clamping into his hair with sweet pressure. She pulled back and yanked down the zipper on her flight suit and his eyes widened then he dove, his lips kissing the exposed flesh now free to his eyes. 

“Luke,” Mara’s voice rasped and his hands roamed her sides as she pulled his head up once more for a kiss, her lips attacking him with bruising pressure that was damn near erotic and just like he imagined it would be. Her legs unwrapped suddenly and before he could even comprehend their clothes were gone and all that was left was their two wanting bodies, desire flashing between them and he pressed her up against his door once more, their hands and arms grabbing and touching with need. 

“Luke…” she breathed once more except this didn’t sound like a voice drowned in pleasure. It sounded kind of taunting… “Oh Luke…” then he head a giggle. Odd foreplay…

A force slap against his chest caused him to sit up right in bed and come face to face with the shimmering apparition of his dream woman. He sucked in a shattering breath. His lips felt used, his body raging and he quickly made sure his bed covers were covering him.

“Having a nice dream?” Mara questioned, pure innocence on her face and he narrowed his eyes angrily at her. 

“You did not…” He warned, his voice hoarse from just waking and Mara smiled.

“I was listening in class today. Did you know you can project into someone’s mind as they slept?” She asked with amused marvel. “Maybe I should complete my Jedi Training… do you think I can do that while technically a ghost? Because that would be ideal, kill two birds with one stone. Wake up, be a Jedi,” Mara smirked and he slammed his shields up blocking her out. She cried out, a hand going to her head. “Ow! Skywalker!” She cried and he blew a raspberry at her. 

“Get out of my bed,” he snapped.

“Aw, would you rather we be against the wall? That is my favorite position,” Mara teased relentlessly and he pulled the covers over his shoulder and laid back down with his back facing her. He felt her presence brush up against his back as she spooned him and he huffed trying to get control of his raging body. 

“I can finish the dream if you like,” her voice tickled across his ear and he slammed his eyes shut. 

“Hate you a little right now,” he spat and she giggled. 

-=-

“Morning!” Mara greeted as he exited the fresher and he narrowed his eyes at her. He watched as her gaze traveled from his face down his freshly showered body and the towel that hung precariously at his hips. He felt her wave of desire hit him and a slow smirk lifted on his tiers. He dropped the towel, letting it hit the floor and he felt her shock hit him as well as embarrassment as she couldn’t turn away. 

“This doesn’t bother you does it?” He questioned, his naked frame going towards his dresser for clothes. He felt her shields rise abruptly and he chuckled as she stormed from the room as much as an apparition can storm out. 

“Hate you Skywalker!!” She spat and he smirked. Two could play that game. 

-=-

Kam Solusar looked at the names etched in the stonewall before him. Each had completed their training and gone on to continue their Jedi heritage. Some names still lived… some did not. Yet, he was proud of all of them. Kam smiled as Luke approached him. He saw Luke’s fingers trail across the engraved names and he knew that Luke still wished for one name to be among them. 

“Her name will be there one day,” Luke smiled, his heart filled with pride, affection and some loss for the names etched into this wall. Those who had earned their place in the force. There were more names there than he ever imagined yet so many names that were not of Jedi long past. 

“Master Skywalker, how are you doing?” Kam questioned and Luke let out a breath as the two easily fell in step with each   
other, walking away from the Jedi wall.

“Well?” Luke questioned and Kam tilted his head curiously at him. “Kam, do you remember any teaching about apparitions?   
Like the spirit of a Jedi contacting the living?” He asked and Kam looked thoughtful a moment.

“I believe you once told me that happened to you on a few occasions. With your father and your former masters. I don’t recall specifically any teaching on it while in training or my father talking about it. I imagine it would require two things,” Kam said thoughtfully and Luke stilled turning to him, giving him his full attention. “It would need a powerful Jedi. One who was able to truly become one with the force and yet still control it if that makes any sense,” Kam murmured and then he shrugged easily. “And the second I imagine would be a Jedi who has a gift for that,” Kam finished and Luke raised an eyebrow at him. “All Jedi are like snowflakes. Each has a specific talent that is something they excel in. I believe yours may be connecting to past Jedi,” Kam observed and Luke’s eyes widened a bit. 

“Really?” Luke questioned and Kam nodded. 

“It has happened to you more than I have ever heard of,” Kam reminded and Luke began walking once more, his mind already trying to comprehend that. Kam followed him easily. “How are you doing Master? With Mara?” He questioned and Luke halted, a surprise coming to his features. 

“Mara?” He questioned quickly and Kam nodded. 

“With her still being in the med center. I know she had a setback recently,” Kam inquired gently and Luke’s frame deflated a bit. He hadn’t told anyone for the last few months he had been speaking to Mara practically every moment. That she was constantly on his mind and actually in it… Mara had suggested he tell Leia just so he wouldn’t really lose his mind. But the setback… 

“Calgil is still very hopeful,” Luke murmured as he slowly returned to walking. Mara’s heart transplant had failed. She had died technically for three minutes until Calgil was able to revive her. She was still in intensive care as they tried to repair some of the damage. Mara had flickered before him when it happened… she had been talking when suddenly she vanished, appeared looking ill and then vanished once more three more times. He had cried himself to sleep that night. He had been taking her for granted but he had to be realistic. This may not work… these moments he had with Mara now may be all he gets. May be a gift from the Force for him before she is taken away from him forever. 

“We are here for you Luke. I know how much you love her,” Kam admitted honestly and Luke glanced at his old friend and nodded. “You two share a unique Jedi bond.”

“Yes,” Luke admitted sadly. “I wish I had not been a fool for so many years… afraid to lose her, thinking friendship was all I could offer her,” Luke breathed and he caught a shimmer over Kam’s shoulder and glanced away. She was trying to comfort him even as he beat himself up for their lost time. 

“Nothing is ever chance Luke. This was the plan,” Kam said gently squeezing Luke’s shoulder and Luke let out a breath trying to find comfort in those words. “Till later Luke,” Kam said and gently left him alone in the hallway. 

He felt her presence brush against him and he closed his eyes accepting her warmth. 

“I was the fool Skywalker, to let my pride keep me from you,” Mara breathed into his ear and he let out a breath opening his eyes. He caught her gaze and then turned letting them walk back towards his destination. “I was afraid I would lose my freedom,” Mara confessed and he nodded once. 

*I know. I never wanted you to feel trapped to me. Like I was another master for you that you had to serve,* he breathed into her mind and she closed her eyes, always loving the feeling of his caress in her mind. 

“It has meant everything to me to be your equal. To be the one who saw you as more than a Jedi, but my partner. Someone I trusted and depended on with my life,” Mara whispered, her presence pressing against his side. He smiled imaging them walking down this hall arm in arm, her head leaned against his shoulder, their fingers intertwined. She sent her pleasure at that image to him through their bond. They entered into one of the lower gardens around the temple. Currently, all the students were in the cafeteria at lunch leaving them a private moment. 

“How do I not fear a life without you?” Luke questioned quietly and Mara stood before him, willing him to look into her eyes. 

“How would you not be normal if you didn’t fear the loss of a loved one?” Mara questioned and he looked at her and felt relief wash over him. She was right. “I’m always right,” Mara mused with a smile and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

“No matter how long I have you… will you let me, have you? Will you marry me, Mara Jade?” Luke questioned, his voice dipping with emotion and Mara’s lips lifted in a slow smile as she felt his fear, his excitement, anxiety, and uncertainty for what the future held. 

“Right now?” She questioned easily and he closed the gap between them, attempting to press his forehead against her presence and she pushed back gently at him so he could feel the sliver that was her presence with him. 

“If I could, this instant,” Luke breathed out, keeping a tight rein on his emotions. Of his happiness that they were even having this conversation but also the bitter sweetness that this may be the only conversation they ever get to have about it.

“I, Mara Jade, take you Luke Skywalker,” her voice was low and steady and his eyes flickered open in surprise. “To be my Jedi husband for the rest of my life,” Mara continued a smile on her glowing face. “To fight with you, fight along side you, keep you grounded, love you and never let you be Skywalker alone,” she grinned and he let out a laugh. “For as long as we both shall live,” she finished, her voice hitching and he felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

“I, Luke Skywalker, take you Mara Jade, the most amazing woman I have ever known, to be my wife,” his voice cracked and she wrapped her force presence around him, urging him on. “To protect you, to love you, cherish you and push you to grow into the Jedi I always believed you to be,” he whispered and she let out a laugh. 

“Did you really just dig at me about becoming a Jedi in our wedding vows Skywalker!?” She accused and he grinned. 

“To never leave you or love another, for as long as I live,” Luke finished and immediately she yanked from him. 

“Luke,” she spat accusingly and he closed his eyes painfully. Whenever she pulled out of his presence it felt as if she was cutting off a piece of his soul. He felt her tidal wave of emotion. Anger, denial, and sadness all hit him at once. 

“How could I ever Mara? You are a part of me… literally. Like I believe you have somehow fused to me,” he explained and Mara turned away from him and he felt her shields rise a bit cutting off her thoughts from him. “You can’t be surprised,” Luke breathed gently. “Even having this small piece of you has ruined me for any other,” he confessed and she huffed. 

“Just because I know that doesn’t mean I don’t wish more for you. Want you to have your happy ending,” Mara admitted and Luke smirked a bit at her back. He missed the way her real hair shimmered and shined. 

“Quit rejecting your new organs and I will have my happy ending,” Luke teased and she spun abruptly and a laugh left his lips as her force push shoved him to the ground. He glanced up at her, his face alight with amusement. “Maybe you can get your Jedi Knighthood as a spirit…” he muttered and she couldn’t stop the smile that came to her lips as she shook her head at him. He watched her walk away and he laid down the rest of the way on the ground. 

*I do, farmboy,* he heard her voice whisper into his head and his eyes closed in happiness.

“I do too,” he breathed. 

-=- -=- -=- -=-


	5. Chapter 5

Her face materialized before him on the holoviewer and he let out a breath.

“Luke!” Leia said with happiness as she spied him for the first time in days. “How are you? You look well,” Leia smiled tilting her head as she observed him. “Tired,” she added and Luke shot a look to his left at the woman sitting on his desk. 

“You love them,” she spat and he huffed then turned back to this sister. 

“I’m losing my mind Leia,” he stated calmly and Leia blinked surprised.

“Well, you are on a planet of force users,” Han muttered taking a leisurely seat in a lounge chair behind Leia. 

“Han!” Leia snapped and Mara giggled. 

“I have always liked Solo.” 

“Is this about Mara?” Leia asked, her voice sensitive. “I know it was touch and go last month but she is doing so much better,” Leia encouraged and Luke braced himself.

“I’ve been talking to her everyday,” Luke admitted and Leia smiled with understanding at him. 

“I bet that helps! I’ve read articles about how people in coma’s can hear voices and it helps draw them out,” Leia encouraged and Luke pressed his lips together.

“She talks back,” Luke added dryly and Leia blinked, her smile not wavering.

“What?” She questioned quietly and Han slowly sat up in the background, his face glaring at the viewscreen. 

“Somehow… Mara’s spirit has latched onto my force presence and she has been with me ever since I left the hospital. She almost lives in my mind yet is fully Mara, all crazy observations and snarks…” Luke recounted and Mara crossed her arms across her chest.

“This is going to go over great,” she giggled and Han stood up.

“What?” Leia repeated, the color starting to drain from her face. 

“You saying Jade is haunting you?” Han asked clearly and Luke fidgeted. 

“Look, I know this is insane. Do you know how weird it is to have a comatose woman’s apparition following you around for six months?” Luke breathed and Leia blinked a bit stunned.

“Luke, buddy,” Han began leaning towards the screen. “I know you love Mara. Hell, we’ve known you loved Mara for years… maybe this is just something you need to help cope,” Han attempted and Leia nodded, quickly latching onto that idea.

“Yes! Very wise Han,” Leia said shooting her husband a look of approval than back to her brother. “It’s ok Luke,” Leia smiled, though it was forced.

“You do not have to believe me,” Luke breathed and Leia and Han quickly back peddled.

“No! It’s not about not believing!” Leia tried and Han nodded.

“It’s a little about not believing… maybe a lot,” he began and Luke nodded.

“I understand. That is why I feel like I am going crazy,” Luke admitted and his sister and brother in law went silent.

“So, she is with you all the time?” Leia questioned.

“Our force senses have merged. I imagine it would be what Jedi chronicles would call a Jedi Mating Bond except… it’s normally with two live healthy people,” he finished on a mutter and Leia pressed her fingers against her lips as she tried to digest this. 

“I am alive,” Mara snapped and Luke cast a glance at her patiently. Han and Leia exchanged a look and continued to watch him closely. “Alive and super healthy. I have a new heart and liver! Oh… we should go drinking, I bet I have a great new tolerance,” Mara said amusing herself and Luke let out a breath then turned away from her. 

“Were you just talking to her?” Han questioned. “I mean you weren’t talking but ya know just looking,” Han added and Luke raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I am sure there is an explanation for this,” Leia said with a steady breath. “We just may never know because all of the Jedi history was destroyed,” Leia confessed and Luke pressed his lips together.

“I did not do that by the way,” Mara added and Luke rolled his eyes. “I just killed people,” Mara said in her defense then she stilled. “Oh, not much better,” Mara mused. 

“Lord, help me,” Luke huffed letting his head fall to the table. 

“Buddy we will not tell anyone you have lost your mind, it’s ok,” Han quickly tried to sooth.

“Han!” Leia screamed at him. “You are not crazy Luke!” She yelled at her brother and Mara let out a giggle. 

“We are all going to laugh about this later. I mean, I’m going to laugh about it now but we are all going to laugh about this way later!!” Mara chuckled and Luke smirked a bit. They better. 

-=- 

“Are you meditating?” The voice was quiet and he promptly ignored it as he tried to calm his mind and body. The jungle sounds around him were alive and soothing and he focused on the force flowing through them… through every blade of grass and leaf and…

“Are you done yet?” The voice hit him again and his frame sagged finally giving up on his meditation. He felt her sense brush against him but he knew she wasn’t there. His gaze fell to his hands and he let out a breath. 

“There are at least twenty other Jedi you could bother,” Luke muttered out loud and he felt a warm tingle travel up his arm as her force signature rubbed against him.

“But you are my favorite,” her voice whispered. 

“I miss you,” he breathed. 

“You know where to find me,” Mara teased him and Luke smiled a bit sadly. “They just finished my new lungs. It is such hard work to grow all new organs,” Mara mused and he glanced to his left and saw her image flicker before him as their force senses mingled, her presence going stronger as it attached to his. She never left him. She was with him always… haunting him. She never bothered him though unless she knew he was truly alone… he was touched she deeply cared about the rest of the world not seeing him lose his mind. He lost it happily though to hold onto a thread of her. He smiled a bit and she quirked her head to the side to look at him. “Do you think I will remember all of this?” She asked and he shook his head sadly.

“Probably not. I couldn’t be that lucky,” Luke admitted and her eyes widened at him.

“Do you think I will forget how much I love you?” She accused and he nodded confidently. “What about that I agreed to marry you and have little Jedi Babies with you?” She spat and he smiled sadly at her, still remembering every piece of that conversation and would forever. “You know this is me don’t you…” 

“Yes. A piece of you,” he breathed and she huffed. 

“Well, this piece of me would like you to at least take off your shirt when you meditate so I can have something better to look at then stupid trees,” Mara spat and Luke chuckled. She let his laugh wash over her and then she stood. “Ok, so let’s say I wake up and I don’t remember the past eight months I’ve spent beside you every waking moment,” Mara began and Luke sighed.

“I’m really tired by the way,” Luke muttered, stretching out his legs.

“Please, you love the erotic dreams I give you,” Mara spat at him and Luke grinned, annoyed with her.

“Hate you a little for those,” Luke spat and Mara smiled.

“Hate is of the dark side,” she returned and Luke was immediately on his feet and before her. 

“You are mine Mara Jade,” Luke breathed, his voice full of conviction and adoration for her. “You are it for me and whether you remember this or not, we will do it all again,” he promised and Mara leaned towards him, her sense brushing against him. 

“Wait for me?” Mara asked quietly and Luke gulped, his heart hammering in his chest and he reached out, his fingertips just grazing the apparition before him. 

“My whole life,” he breathed. 

-=-

The screens flickered to life before her and Calgil took in a deep breath at three forms staring down at her. 

“How is she?” Leia Organa Solo began first, dispensing with pleasantries. 

“Oh my gosh… I look terrible,” Mara hissed into Luke’s ear and the Jedi Master ignored her. They gazed through the screen at Mara’s prone body, tubes exiting different holes, her frame dull and lifeless. “I’m going to need to go to a resort planet after this. I mean look at that terrible complexion,” Mara said resolutely as she perched on the table Luke’s holoviewer rested on. 

“Progressing wonderfully. Her body has accepted the new organs remarkably well. Her body is impressive,” Calgil said with a small smile, happy to give the three faces a bit of good news. 

“Cheeky doc,” Mara smirked and Luke fought hard to hide his grin. “Agree with her assessment Jedi Master?” Mara taunted and Luke cast his eyes to her, desire for her evident there and she smiled wide. 

“Thank goodness,” Leia said relaxing back into her chair. 

“I think she likes me,” Mara muttered and Luke could feel a deep sense of affection light Mara’s being. “She will totally let us get married,” Mara said resolutely. 

“What about her mind?” Luke questioned and Calgil tilted her head to the side abit as she thoughtfully about that question. 

“She has been in a coma for over eight months,” Talon Karrde’s voice entered the conversation and Luke watched out of the corner of his eye as Mara’s spirit reacted to his voice, her worry about her friend evident. “All the research I have seen says some sort of brain trauma not occurring would be highly unlikely.” 

“At this point, there is no way to tell. Her brain waves fluctuate but they are still firing. I don’t see any severe damage,” Calgil said gently and Luke sucked in a deep breath.

“But you see minor damage?” Leia immediately questioned and Calgil blinked her big watery eyes.

“I am afraid we won’t know until she wakes up,” Calgil admitted. “I am confident with the number of healing trances we have been performing as well as practical medicine that we have indeed reduced as much as risk if not more than we could have ever hoped with just regular medicine alone.” 

“When will you wake her?” Leia breathed and Calgil let out a breath.

“Three galactic weeks,” she announced. 

“We will be there,” Luke confirmed and Talon nodded as well. “I cannot thank you enough Calgil for all you have done for her,” Luke continued and the Jedi Healer nodded her head in respect to him. 

Mara hit the end transmission button and cursed when it did nothing. Luke gently touched it and the screen went black. 

“Need to work on my force push,” Mara muttered and Luke glanced at her then stood, leaving the console. She followed him quickly. “Have any suggestions?” She baited and he didn’t respond. She pushed against his raised shields once more and winced, missing his presence. Without feeling it directly she could still see the worry in his shoulders and the deep thoughts he probably had no business thinking. 

“You think I am brain damage don’t you?” She accused and Luke stopped, his shoulders slumping a bit. “That I am some damaged part of my own self. That is the only reason I could love you,” Mara hissed and he could feel her upswell of emotion through her shields. 

“It would make sense,” he whispered and he felt her anger slam into his back. 

“I am not crazy for loving you!” She yelled, her voice echoing in his empty rooms. “I told you I loved you, you felt it from me,” Mara reminded him and he turned. Nothing hurt him more than seeing her cry, even if it really wasn’t real. 

“The disease had already attacked you,” he began and he felt her force push. She shoved at him and he stumbled backwards, a hard push hitting his torso making the breath knock out of him. 

“How dare you,” she spit out. “How dare you use your insecurity to make me feel like what I have isn’t real,” she snarled. “Where is the hope?” 

“Hope? Hope in what Mara?” Luke exploded. “I’m trying to hold onto my sanity! Do you know how difficult that is when all I want to do is talk to you non stop? Plan our future and pretend like this is real when in reality you are sitting in a hospital bed a million miles away! For awhile I didn’t even know if you would wake up… if this crazy venture would work! Now, I’m coming to terms with a reality that when you do wake up you will be the Mara Jade I knew… the one who would rather run me through with her lightsaber than think of me as a man she could take to her bed! A man she could have a family with!” 

“Do you even know me at all?” Mara growled and then vanished. He felt her rip her presence from him and it hurt as if she had poured scalding water on him. His knees buckled and he hit the hard ground as he felt loneliness slam into him. 

 

-=- -=- -=- -=- 

He slowly climbed down from his X-wing and he let out a breath as his sister stepped up to him immediately. Her arms wrapped around his back before he even made it down the last wrung. Her head rested against his back and he drank in the comfort from her. 

“Are you ok?” Leia asked and he shook his head easily. 

“I am sure I could be much worse,” Luke admitted and Leia turned him, her brown eyes meeting his. 

“Do you still hear her?” Leia asked and Luke pressed his lips together, thankful his sister had not thought him crazy when he told her that Mara haunted him. 

“No,” he whispered the word and Leia felt his rush of emotion almost overwhelm her. It was longing, sadness, and regret all wrapped into a suffocating ball and she hugged him tighter. 

“She is here Luke. She is ok,” she tried to soothe, unsure of what else she could even say. 

“Come on you two. Jade is waiting on us,” Han called and Luke glanced towards his brother in law and wrapped an arm around his sister’s shoulder leading her towards the medical center. 

-=-

Talon looked a bit thinner. He rubbed his gotee absently as he stared at the foot of Mara’s bed. The sheets looked warm. Underneath were a series of compression machines and things that were keeping her body in well condition. He had made sure she had the best of everything yet so had the Solo’s and Luke. Mara was a truly loved woman. 

Calgil glanced at the full room and let out a breath.

“I don’t want you to get your hopes up. This may take several hours,” she said gently pushing a syringe of fluid into one of Mara’s tubes. “This won’t be like a holodrama where she pops up and is fine. She will need to learn her body again… learn her mind. They have been dormant for months,” Calgil tried to explain and Luke nodded. 

“We know, it will be all right,” Luke comforted the young Jedi as the few gathered settled down to wait.

“Will it be all right?” A familiar voice spat and Luke closed his eyes as a small smile came to his lips. “I just found out I don’t have a job. Shada of all people replaced me,” Mara growled and Luke opened his eyes to see her sitting angrily on the empty bed on the other side of the room. “Sure, she is incredibly capable and I probably would have chosen her myself… hell I did choose her myself since I was going to leave anyway,” she spat. Luke tilted his head to the side in surprise.

*You were going to leave?* He questioned her in his mind and her eyes flickered to him. 

“I was unhappy. The job wasn’t satisfying me anymore… Karrde could see it. I knew I needed something more,” her voice trailed off and Luke reached out his presence to her and her eyes closed in euphoria as he engulfed her. Her presence was weaker and it alarmed him. 

*I have a job for you if you want it,* he baited and her lips curled up on one side.

“I bet you do farmboy… I’ve seen inside your head,” Mara quibbed and he sent affection her way and watched as a ripple of contentment washed over her. 

*You are the only person I’ve ever let inside my head,* he admitted and Mara huffed, staring at the body across the room. 

“That is probably a wise decision,” Mara muttered and the hours ticked away slowly as they waited. Waited for any monitor to beep, a gasping breath or a flicking eyelid. 

-=-

Leia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She felt Han grip her hand and she sighed leaning her head back on his shoulder. Darkness crept across the sleepless city and she opened her eyes to see everyone else in the room asleep. Except one pair of green eyes. She jumped to her feet immediately, instantly at the bedside. Her hand slid into Mara’s and squeezed the cold fingers gently.

“Mara,” Leia breathed quietly and the two tired eyes blinked at her. “Mara, are you ok?” Leia asked quietly but the red head didn’t move, her gaze never wavering from the brown eyes before her. Gently Leia pushed the call button at Mara’s side and just continued to hold onto the trader’s hand. “You are going to be fine, I promise,” Leia whispered and suddenly she halted as something brushed across her. It was a force sense. Leia’s eyes widened and she felt Mara through her shields. It wasn’t as bright as she remembered. Mara had a sense much like her brothers and the one or two times she had felt it, it had been a bit overpowering. This was more like a flicker… Like what she had felt from her children after they were first born… A cold fear slapped at Leia and she quickly shut it behind her shields so Mara couldn’t feel. She had just woken up from a nine-month sleep. She needed time. Lots of time…Yet she had woken up. She was there.

-=-


	6. Chapter 6

She let out a breath and placed her hand over the spoon in front of her. Her fingers clumsily closed around it and she ground her teeth together as she lifted it. Weak. It flashed across her and ate at her soul. She use to be able to fling things like her table across the room with her mind and now she had to concentrate so her body would just respond. Learning everything over was torture. She quickly ignored it and continued, sometimes sheer determination and will power the only thing keeping her going. 

“Excellent Ms. Jade,” the voice said next to her and she didn’t bother looking at him. Leia and Talon had arranged for her to have the best of everything. The best physical therapists, the best atmosphere to recover. Still, a month awake and while she was thankful to be alive, the reality of her situation still hurt. Hurt her pride. She hadn’t just woken up to a body that was 70% new but she had woken up in darkness… she hadn’t realized how much she had depended on the force until she only felt it’s flicker every now and then rather than the roaring tide it use to be within her. “Hello Master Skywalker,” her therapist greeted and her  
eyes closed in agony. 

How had she not heard the door open? How did she not feel him? She reached out gingerly and his presence was there, shining like it’s beacon self and not at all cloaked. She withdrew quickly and her mouth twisted into a grimace of anger at herself. 

“Hello Garvim,” Luke greeted and she opened her eyes to see him sitting before her, his bright blue eyes shining at her. “Hello Mara,” he greeted with a smile and she pressed her lips together, silently glancing at her therapist but he was already on his way out. 

“Till later Ms. Jade,” he said as he exited and Luke gently touched her finger with the pad of one of his own. She pulled her hand away from his reach and into her lap. 

“Come to sway me towards the Jedi? Or perhaps not since I am not so powerful anymore,” Mara spat bitterly and Luke let out a breath. 

“Nothing you say will make me leave you,” Luke stopped her, knowing she was just trying to pick a fight with him so he would leave and not see her like this. 

“Please?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. That hurt. 

“How long would you want me to leave?” Luke questioned calmly, just trying to keep her talking to him. She pushed herself painfully to her feet. Luke was there by her side immediately helping her and she didn’t push him away but he winced painfully feeling her cry out in her mind for him to leave her alone, to not touch her like this. She didn’t want him to see her weak. “What if it takes you a year to recover… do you want me to live a year without you while I wait for you to be ok with yourself?” He asked and he felt her immediate reaction. She projected, pushing him through the force and it made him take a small step back. His shields went up and protected her from the heartbreak he felt at what had happened to her. Her signature in the force had dulled terribly. He often barely felt her and he knew that more than anything was why she did not want to be near him. Not because she had to learn how to move and do things once more… but because she was not the Jedi she was and she feared she never would be again.

“Are you that desperate for friends Skywalker that you have to stalk me?” She spat and he slowly let her go as she got her footing. She was recovering quickly yet not quickly enough for her. She made her way slowly to the nerf hide sofa. What would have taken her a measly two steps took her a few minutes. 

He had been right. She didn’t remember. Didn’t remember how she had been with him every day for over eight months... making him laugh, telling him she loved him, confessing her dreams of what future she wanted for them. Giving him hope… 

“I’m in love with you,” Luke breathed easily and Mara’s shock hit him hard. It hurt him that she was surprised he was in love  
with her. She turned, almost losing her footing but he had reached out his hand, using the force to wrap around her and keep her on her feet. 

“What? Have you lost your mind?!” She spat angrily at him. “Do you have some complex where you fall in love with weak or non force users?” She barbed. “A signature like yours can’t be wasted like that. How will you ever grow or be better with no one pushing you in the force…” Her explanation cut off as his arm wrapped easily around her, his mouth taking possession of her own. She responded immediately, her lips moving against his with all the energy she possessed as her fingers gripped onto his black tunic. His overwhelming love, respect and admiration washed over her and she felt her knees buckle. Her weak shields almost vanished against the onslaught. She couldn’t let him in… she fought with all her might to keep their force signatures from melding. His arm supported her easily as she saw quickly in his mind that her explanation against why they were ludicrous together only proved how much he knew she loved him. That she would take herself out of the equation to not be another stumbling block for him in the force. Gently he pulled away, his forehead pressed against her own as his hand cupped her cheek, her frame plastered against him as he supported her easily. Her heavy breathing echoed before them as she tried to get air back into her lungs. Suddenly a sob broke through her and her forehead fell to his shoulder. 

“You are what I want Jade,” Luke whispered against her ear and another sob tore through her. “I need you,” he finished and she lifted her head, her eyes closed miserably and she leaned against him. 

“Get out,” she pushed out yet he didn’t move. “You need rescuing from yourself again Skywalker,” she hissed and his fingers gently caressed her face. 

“Let your shields down,” he begged, desperate to feel her after being denied her for over two months. When she left him on Yavin after their fight she had taken a piece of him. He hadn’t realized how much she had become a part of him, how much he adored being a part of her. He hadn’t even realized they were so intertwined till she wasn’t with him and then he felt a void. Without her he was only half a man in so many ways.  
She scrunched her face in anger. Anger at the entire situation. Anger that he was there when he deserved better. At this point she actually wished Callista would come back… she could give him a better life.

“That would be truly ludicrous, to want her over you. You are my other half,” he said firmly and she felt his anger pique at her suggestion. That was her in… She opened her mouth to blast him again and drive a wedge between them but his lips overtook hers once more silencing her. He felt her shields buckle and he swept her easily into his arms and she gasped when she felt him push her against a wall, pinning her there, his mouth not lessening on her a bit. She felt heat rush through her as excitement built against her will. Damn he knew her every weakness, her every desire and was using it against her. He pounded once more against her shields and she whimpered. She pushed weakly at his shoulders and he immediately complied. She felt so good. She felt perfect and her lips… he had to suck in a deep breath to steady himself. Eight months of her emotional connection and mean erotic dreams of what she wanted to do to him finally broke hold from his self control. 

“I don’t love you. Get out Skywalker,” she struggled out breathlessly, her eyes closed refusing to look up at him. 

“Liar,” he accused and pressed into her, her body molding to him instantly. Parts of her were coming alive she feared were dead. His presence alone was intoxicating and she felt energy from him. Suddenly her eyes opened and caught his as he heard her thought. 

“It couldn’t be…” he hissed and he knocked once more at her shields, desperate for her to drop them. She felt his desperation and caved, her shields falling and he invaded making her wince at his power. He wrapped around her sense and he suddenly felt her flicker. He poured more into her and felt a surge as if he was feeding her force sense. Immediately she glowed to him and images and memoires assaulted him and he pushed back away from her, his signature still attached to her. Her eyes held his daringly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Oh you little liar…” he spat and she had the decency to flash a bit of guilt. 

“You wouldn’t have left,” she hissed, suddenly feeling stronger, complete with him around her. He was intoxicating. Perfect for her. His hands tightened around her arms as anger bit through him then ebbed away. He closed the gap between them, pressing her into the wall and she immediately responded, pleasure coursing through her at his nearness, his signature felt therapeutic and even though she hated it she craved him like a drug. That last thought made her slam her shields up once more and he stumbled back at the impact. 

“Arg that hurt,” Luke groaned turning away from her, feeling as if she had just stabbed him with a dagger by ripping her presence from him. 

“I will not use you,” she growled and he turned, feeling her a bit brighter than she was before. 

“You stubborn…” He trailed off as his eyes locked on hers and she trembled. She adored him. Wanted him and he knew it. Could feel it past her shields. “You are mine Mara Jade,” he breathed, possessive and unapologetic and it turned her on. “All that time you were with me it cemented us together, you allowed yourself to become part of me,” he explained and she took a step away from the wall, turning away from him to get some distance between them. “You wanted to be a part of me just like I wanted to be a part of you.”

“You are losing your mind Skywalker,” she spat as she made her way to the sofa. Three steps. She blinked and gripped her fingers into her palm. Sith… 

“Let me in,” he was suddenly before her, one hand grabbing her own as the other cupped her face. “Let me heal you then rush you to the nearest justice of the peace,” he hissed, his voice hoarse with emotion. 

“Farmboy you can’t make me better with a healing trance,” she spat at him. “I would become part of you, you would never be free of me, could never have me apart from you because it would literally kill me,” she growled, trying to make him see reason. She watched his eyes widen as her words registered. Suddenly he understood why she had appeared weaker when he saw her once more in the hospital and then now… She had barely let him talk to her since she woke. Only a few moments each day… 

“You knew,” he accused and she glanced away from him. “When you left me you felt it. Knew we had to be together to be stronger.” He put it together and she refused to look at him. She had indeed felt it. When she left his presence she hadn’t noticed at first but after the first few days she began to feel herself drift. Drift away into the force without him to anchor her. “Did you ever think that I might be dying without you too?” He pointed out and Mara’s eyes snapped back to him appalled. “That darkness threatens me every day without your shining presence to anchor me?” He confessed and she immediately slapped him. It was weak but hurt none the less. 

“You turn and I’ll kill you myself,” Mara growled angrily at him. “I will not become one of your obligations Skywalker,” she yelled heatedly and he glanced back up at her and she saw tears glitter his sky blue eyes and her heart almost stopped.

“Do you even know me at all?” He questioned and his words impaled her. Her memory shot to when she had said the same to him and retreated completely from him. It had hurt her deeply to have him question her love and loyalty for him. For him to assume she couldn’t change. But she did indeed know him… knew he desperately loved her as she did him. Her hand gently ran over his shoulder as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. He deserved so much more than her… “Stop being so Skywalker!” His voice boomed at her and her eyes shot open and caught his with surprise. “Stop giving up before we even try,” he hissed, his hands cupping her cheeks to keep her eyes on him. “Stop deciding for me what I need or want when I can do that myself,” he finished heatedly and her eyes narrowed at him, her fire coming back to her. 

“Fine,” she snapped and dove forward, her lips latching to his and he was ready for her. Their shields immediately dropped and their presences raced towards one another as if they were on fire. The collision felt like an explosion and it rocked them so much to the core when she opened her eyes she discovered they were on the floor, clutching to each other desperately. Their reunion was sweeter than any wine she had ever tasted. It was like finding home… something she had never had but had always wanted to understand. “Luke,” she whispered hoarsely, overcome with the pure euphoria of him and the happiness at having her in his arms that was radiating off of him. When she lifted her head to catch his gaze, panic hit her. 

“No, my love,” he instantly soothed as she straightened and her fingers moved to wipe his tears away. “For the first time in years, I’m really fine,” he confessed and she smiled at him, her arms wrapping around him tightly as she leaned her forehead against him. “Can we go get married now?” He joked, his heart’s desire for that flowing to her freely and she basked in his love for her. Her head fell to his shoulder as she sat contently in his embrace, feeling for the first time in weeks in complete control of her body. His idea had merit. Had… her head lifted and her eyes widened and she caught the joyful smile light up his face. Quickly they were on their feet. They didn’t even need to communicate verbally, they felt each others decisions as they were made. This would be incredibly helpful in battle, Mara mused and Luke chuckled.

“You would think that,” his voice was hoarse with emotion as his lips kissed her neck sweetly.

“Me first,” Mara smiled hitting a button on her com unit. After a few seconds, Talon Karrde’s face appeared before her and she smiled happily at him.

“Mara,” he greeted, her beautiful smile contagious and he felt hope well within him for her. “You look wonderful. How are you feeling?” He continued a smile on his features at seeing her look so well.

“Talon, I need you,” she began quickly and he raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

“Whatever you need,” he agreed.

“Are you still on planet?” She asked, worry filling her and Luke instantly soothed her helping her shoulders relax. 

“Yes. We were in the process of scheduling our next few runs,” he admitted and her smile glowed at him once more and he was struck by it. “How can I help?” 

“I need you to meet me in an hour wherever Leia Organa Solo tells you. I’m marrying Skywalker and I need you to be beside me. You are my family,” she said quickly and each word hit Talon Karrde deep in his chest. His eyes flickered to Skywalker beside her and then returned to Mara.

“You are…” he stuttered and then his eyes widened and she watched as they glossed a bit. “I would be…” He sucked in a deep breath gaining his control and Mara felt her heart swell that she had caught him completely off guard. Her boss, the man who was always calm as a clam and prepared for everything. “Anything for you,” he finally uttered and she smiled happily. 

“Great. Feel free to tell anyone who would care. Let the whole world know as long as they won’t stop me from saying ‘I do’,” Mara smiled and Karrde grinned at her.  
Luke’s heart swelled, almost fit to burst. She wanted everyone to know she was with him?

*You bet I do Farmboy,* she caressed and he let out a content sigh.

“Skywalker hasn’t drugged you has he?” He questioned jovially and Mara winked at him, ending the com. 

“You’re turn,” Mara smiled turning to him but his lips attached to hers possessively and she had to reach out and clutch to him in order to keep standing. His arm tightened lovingly around her waist as his other hand flowed into the hair at the base of her skull. Each caress felt like an explosion and her arms tightened around him as if a lifeline. His tongue slid across her lips begging for entry and she allowed him quickly. Their force signatures mingling and everything in her felt better. She felt stronger because of his love both emotionally and physically. Yet, she felt him stronger too… she smiled against his kiss when suddenly a voice cleared their throat and she jumped back from him. 

“Hate to interrupt but you did call me,” Leia’s amused voice filled the air as her face appeared before them. 

“Skywalker,” Mara accused in a hiss and he turned to his sister, happiness shining on his face and Leia blinked in surprise. 

“Cancel your day Leia. I need you,” Luke breathed out and Leia lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Sure, I’m just running a government,” Leia sighed dramatically at him and suddenly another frame appeared beside her.

“It will be done kid. What’s up?” Han Solo smirked, happiness etched on his features at seeing Mara Jade wrapped securely in his brother-in-law’s embrace. 

“I need to marry Mara Jade in the next two hours before she changes her mind,” Luke smiled, his gaze going back to her as he gently caressed her cheek.

“One and done,” Mara reminded him and he grinned broadly. “Have to kill me to get rid of me,” she breathed, her hand caressing his cheek as her arm wrapped tightly around him, her limbs finding new strength from him. 

“Ok,” Leia stuttered and Han’s jaw hit the floor. “Uh…” Leia uttered as her mind began to whirl. 

“Just tell us when and where,” Luke smiled, his joy evident on his features and Leia was struck by it. Emotion welled within her and Luke reached out to her and Leia almost passed out by the smidgen of emotion he let her feel of how deeply he and Mara felt for each other. They were already almost one person… she felt Mara as well as Luke. 

“Ok. Give me an hour,” Leia said happily and then she wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’m so happy for you,” she choked out and Mara and Luke gazed at her with affection. “Best wedding ever in under two hours. I got that,” she said with determination and quickly ended the transmission. 

“Please tell me I don’t have to wait till after the wedding…” Mara cooed at him and Luke shot her a look.

“You just got out of the hospital three weeks ago. Yes. You have to wait like another month if not more and be completely cleared by your doctors,” he reminded her firmly and Mara pouted, her perfectly kiss-swollen lips teasing him to madness. Immediately he felt her onslaught as her hand roamed down his chest and her force sense tugged at his sending images into his mind that made his mouth start to go dry. He untangled himself quickly from her and made it to the other side of the room. 

“Stop it,” he warned and even though physically he was across the room he still felt as if she was pressed up against him. “You’ve waited years, another month won’t kill you,” he spat and she let out a sad sigh.

“One kiss at least?” She requested and his feet betrayed him swiftly, their frames rushing to each other. They met in the middle in a heated tangle of lips and limbs. Her fingers clawed at him as his lips tasted his fill of her. He could feel her breaking down his conviction and he pulled away, amusement on his face. 

“I can win against you Jade,” he reminded smugly and her eyes glittered up at him. Emerald jewels that would be his to stare into for the rest of his days. 

“That’s Skywalker to you in an hour…” She whispered lovingly and his control snapped as his overwhelming joy overtook him. That manipulative little… He hoisted her up in his arms, her legs wrapping quickly around his waist and they both groaned out loud as his ardent desire rubbed up against her. 

Her com unit beeped and Mara spat every curse she could think of mentally. 

Luke winced, his face moving back to catch her eyes and she had the decency to look guilty.

“I didn’t even know more than half of that,” he hissed and she blushed. Mara hit the sound button on her com unit with the force and Luke’s annoyance at her language morphed into joy at her grasp of the force once more. Just being joined for the short time they had he felt her force signature flicker and glow and grow stronger.

“I think it’s safe to say I earned my Jedi status while a spirit,” she teased and he grinned happily at her.

“Ok, meet me at the Jedi Gardens in the Imperial Palace in forty-five minutes,” Leia’s voice filled the room and Mara leaned her forehead happily against her future husbands. “Also you both might want to work on shielding. Please,” Leia snapped and Luke and Mara jumped apart instantly, their shields slamming up around them. “Ow… not so harsh,” Leia whined and Luke blinked with surprise that she could even feel their shields rush up so painfully. “I’ve contacted Karrde and it’s all in place. See you in a minute future Mr. & Mrs. Skywalker,” Leia cooed and then cut the transmission. 

“Oh no… I need to get dressed,” Mara cried and then touched her hair. It hadn’t been washed in days… She felt Luke place a deep kiss on her lips and then pull away and turn her towards her bedroom. 

“I’ll be back. Just let me know if you need any help,” his voice was like a promising caress over her ear and she trembled. 

“Sadly… I don’t have time for the help I need you to give me Skywalker,” she cooed out and he kissed her cheek lovingly. 

“Be right back my love,” he breathed and then headed quickly towards the door to prevent himself from not being able to leave at all. 

-=--=--=--=-

She stood before her door and sucked in a deep breath.  


She was tired. Bone dead tired. It had taken all of her energy to get ready, not that she had much to begin with. But Skywalker had rejuvenated her. The force flickered around her once more and she could feel everything, know what was around her and her lips curled up in a smile as her door opened and she saw him standing before her. She gasped a little as her eyes greedily devoured his frame.  


“Farmboy,” she breathed and he blushed a bit. Easily he stepped inside and swept her off of her feet.  


“I could easily say the same for you Mara,” he cooed into her ear and she grinned feeling his awe at her beauty. She had curled her hair letting it flow around her back just the way she knew he liked and wrapped herself in one of her favorite gowns: a green glimmersilk that was tight at at the top with long sleeves yet flared at her knees. He carried her easily to the turbolift and she wrapped her arms around him, relaxing into his embrace. 

-=-

The turbolift opened and Leia had to contain her squeal of happiness. The picture before her was more than she could have ever hoped for her brother. The Jedi Master had his arms wrapped lovingly around the master trader Mara Jade. His forehead was leaning against the side of her temple as a look of complete contentment shone on Mara’s face.  


“Ready to get hitched you two?” Han Solo broke the moment and Mara Jade’s eyes slowly fluttered open and a small smile came to her lips seeing her future in-law siblings. Luke chuckled at her as she realized she would suddenly have family.  


“Forever,” Leia grinned and Mara narrowed her eyes at the chief of state. “You are projecting, I am not reading your mind,” Leia snapped at her and Mara grinned as they exited the turbolift, Luke’s arm wrapped around her waist offering her support. They heard a rush of feet and the small group turned to see Talon Karrde and five of his employees quickly rushing up to them.  


“Hello,” Talon greeted unflappably and he turned to Mara and he let out a sigh. “Oh Mara,” he whispered and Mara smiled reaching out for him. He immediately came to her pulling her into his arms easily. “You look beautiful,” he breathed and she grinned linking her arm through his.  


“Will you walk with me Talon?” Mara questioned and the Master Trader looked at his former second in command and was stunned speechless. Mara smiled looking back at the small group and winked. Leia smiled grabbing onto her brother and husband as she took them quickly into the Jedi Gardens. Talon cleared his throat trying to get a hold of himself and glanced at Aves, Ghent, Shada and two others that were behind him.  


“Go ahead inside,” he suggested and they grinned, each taking a moment to give their excitement and approval to Mara on their way inside. Mara sucked in a deep breath and glanced at the doors, unafraid of what lay ahead.  


“Are you ready Mara?” He questioned and Mara looked up at him and smiled.  


“Am I doing something crazy?” She questioned and Talon let out a laugh.  


“Yes,” he answered securely and she grinned, her teeth baring as a small blush came to her cheeks. “Perfectly crazy,” he added and she nodded.  


“If my legs fail, just drag me to him all right?” Mara breathed as they began to walk towards the open doors.  


“Somehow I imagine that is how you ended up with Skywalker… dragged kicking and screaming,” he mused and she let out a chuckle. Indeed she had. 

-=-

She felt him wrap the force around her to help keep her standing. She relaxed into it and let out a breath. 

“Better be quick before she passes out Judge,” Han Solo snapped from Luke’s left and Mara Jade smirked as she stared into the face of her last command. She hated a little that Solo was right… she did feel kind of light headed… Her smile broadened as Luke caressed her mind through their bond soothing it. Light headed or not, she didn’t want to rush this moment. 

“I, Mara Jade, take you Luke Skywalker,” her voice was low and steady and Luke was having a hard time breathing. His mind jumped from this moment to the last time she had said those words and he knew if he and Mara were less trained in the force they would most likely be an emotional puddle on the floor. “To be my Jedi Husband for the rest of my life,” Mara smirked, her fingers intertwining with his. “To fight with you, fight along side you, keep you grounded, love you and never let you be Skywalker alone,” she recited faithfully and Luke felt a tear slide down his cheek as this moment slammed into him. He was getting married. Married to Mara Jade. They were going to be a family. “Through evil siths, smugglers, politicians and clones… I’ll stand beside you and will love you till the last breath leaves me. I’m yours,” Mara breathed, her breath a little whispy on the end as her energy depleted once more. Luke’s rush of emotion washed over her and Leia placed a hand on her back keeping her standing as the emotion spilled over onto her as well. A few tears of happiness slipped from Leia’s eyes and she took a step closer to Mara, helping keep her on her feet. 

Luke moved forward to take her in his arms yet a hand on his Jedi robes held him back. 

“Not yet buddy, your turn,” Han chastised and Luke sucked in a deep breath as Mara smirked at him. 

“I, Luke Skywalker, take you Mara Jade, the most amazing woman I have ever known, to be my wife,” he repeated, his voice strong and full of joy and Mara felt her eyes start to well. “To protect you, to love you, cherish you and push you to grow into the Jedi I always believed you to be,” he grinned and Mara shook her head at him, a smile still on her features. “Whether you become a Jedi or not I won’t care as long as you are mine,” he added and Mara’s eyes widened, her lips opening in a bit of shock. “And I promise to never leave you or love another, for as long as I live,” Luke finished and Mara rushed forward and he caught her, their lips latching onto each other.

“Up there they go,” Leia said, embarrassment flashing across her face and Han chuckled. 

“Better finish it quick Judge,” He grinned and the magistrate looked at the couple and then quickly did as suggested.

“By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife… you may continue to kiss your bride,” he muttered and Mara grinned happily, their happiness mixing together fluidly. The kiss ended and she let out a breath, leaning heavily into him and he supported her easily. “May I present Mr. & Mrs. Luke Skywalker,” the magistrate finished and Luke closed his eyes, his hands tightening around his beloved. 

“Oh if Palpy could see me now…” Mara hissed with a laugh and Luke looked down on her and smirked, his thumb caressing her cheek lovingly as his arm anchored her to him. 

-=-

-=-  
Epilogue: 

 

It had been added yesterday. He smiled as his fingertips ran across the new name engraved on the hall wall. Mara Jade Skywalker. It was right under his and as his emotions swelled at seeing it there he felt her presence sooth his own. He smiled once more controlling his emotions knowing he was messing with her concentration. 

*Second most powerful Jedi…*

He heard her voice chant in his head and he turned away from the wall, her presence calling to his own like she always did. In a few minutes he stepped into one of the indoor training areas and he stilled just inside next to a few other Jedi. 

He smiled, leaning against the entryway as he watched a blur of blue command the attention to all those present. He could feel her focus and enjoyment as she demonstrated advanced light saber techniques before her class. She moved fluidly with a grace only years of dancing and connected to the force could bring. She made his heart patter desperately as he drank her in. She stilled, her red-gold braid slinging over her shoulder as she finished, her eyes bright and full. Her eyes caught his and he sent love her way through their bond. Clapping echoed around her and she turned her amused gaze onto the students who were looking up at her. She straightened, her light saber at her side, the blue blaze still burning. 

“Who wants to see me beat Master Skywalker?” She questioned with amusement and Luke flat out smirked, his frame already heading towards her. 

“Are you challenging me Skywalker?” He taunted and she smirked at him. 

“Every day of my life farmboy,” she cooed back lovingly and he couldn’t hide the stupid love grin from his face as he thumbed his lightsaber on, the green blade humming to life. 

“Promise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!  
> I wrote many of these fics during spurts and I didn't realize that Haunting and You Look Tense had very similar endings... ;) oops.  
> But I always feel in life and in Star Wars... don't waste time planning a big elaborate wedding. When ya know, ya know and don't torture yourself with planning a wedding for a year. Luke and Mara have been tortured enough...


End file.
